Gundam Wing Codename: Mud Wrestling
by Queen Momoko
Summary: Shounen-ai! Read to find out the couples.


Gundam Wing Codename: Mud Wrestling

by: Queen Momoko of the Cat Nebula

with the help of Lady Lunar Pheonix

__

Dedicated to the BBB for all her great devotion to getting me to work and for filling my mind with the idea for this ficcy. Not to mention letting me read her story. Thanks also for all the input. I really appreciate everything. Esp. those late night yaoi discussions. hehehehehe.... and now on with the show! Created July 21, 2000 Modified on August 20, 2002.

The sky darkened as two figures walked along a hidden mountain path. The trees grew more ominous and foreboding. Only the soft footfalls of the two could be heard.

"Trowa, it's too quiet. I don't like it." The shorter of the two boys said. His platinum blond hair glowed in the day's dying rays. His blue eyes darted to look into the forest surrounding him looking for any sign of wildlife. His steps slowed as they reached an incline in the trail. "Maybe, we should turn back. I don't like the feel of it here." His words came out in a nervous whisper. 

"We're fine Quatre. There's nothing to be scared of." Trowa hoped that his voice would calm Quatre. He quietly looked at Quatre's back as they went up the path single-file. Trowa stopped in his steps to look at the figure before him. He wished that he could stay like that forever, just staring at Quatre.

Quatre turned around to see if Trowa needed any help and saw Trowa still standing at the base of the hill. 

'I wonder if he's looking at me! Oh I hope so!' Quatre blushed slightly at the thought. "Ne, Trowa, what are you staring at?" 'I hope it's me! I hope it's me!'

"Um..." Trowa's mind froze. 'I was caught! What should I say! Should I tell the truth or should I lie to him?' "... nothing." 'I hope he bought that.'

"Were you staring at me Trowa?" Quatre teased lightly. 

"No!" Trowa said a little too sharply. He immediately softened his tone voice. "I'm not that type of guy." Quatre visibly stiffened and quickly turned around. 

"Well, shouldn't we get going..." 'How could I be so stupid as to think that Trowa would go for that type of thing...' "...It's getting cold and it looks like it might rain soon." Trowa noticed Quatre's change in attitude. 

"What's wrong Quatre?" Trowa walked up the incline to Quatre's side. A stiff breeze drifted by and Quatre turned to Trowa. His face had the appearance of normal, as if nothing had happened, but Trowa knew Quatre's body language better than that. He knew that something was wrong with Quatre. His suspicions were only furthered when a single tear ran down his face. "What's wrong Quatre? What did I do?"

"Nothing. You did nothing Trowa." 'It was just my stupid imagination running away with me... Why do I torture myself like this? I should just tell him how I feel! And have him hate me forever... Could I stand for that to happen?' Trowa stood watching Quatre as Quatre looked out into the now darkening sky. 

"Are you sure that I didn't do anything?" Trowa's words startled Quatre out of his silent scolding of himself. 

"Yeah, its just allergies... Its really nothing."

"Quatre, why won't you tell me what's wrong? I know something is wrong. I can tell, your entire body is saying it. Please, just tell me." Trowa's eyes pleaded for Quatre to understand that he just wanted to help. 

'How can he help!?! He's the cause of all this anguish! All because he said that he wasn't "that type of guy"! And so I'm the freak!' "So what did you mean Trowa, when you said earlier that you weren't 'that type of guy'? Were you trying to say that they don't have feelings?! That just because they're different, they're less human!"

Quatre shoved Trowa against the nearest tree. Trowa looked startled as he felt himself being shoved. The slight pain in his shoulder made him realize that he had hit a tree. He leaned against the tree casually as he began to rub his shoulder.

"Quatre, I never said anything like that. All I said was that I wasn't one of those guys... but-" Trowa was cut off by Quatre. 

"I don't care what silly little excuse you have Trowa!" Quatre put his hands on Trowa's shoulders and held him against the tree.

"Quatre, you're angry. You don't mean what you're saying. You don't fully understand-"

"I don't UNDERSTAND!?! I don't MEAN what I'm saying?!? Who gave you the right to decide what I understand and mean!!" 

"I meant comprehend-" 

"So now I don't COMPREHEND what I'm saying?!?! SO I guess that I'm just STUPID!!!! Is that it, Trowa!?!!?" Lightening flashed in the distance as heavy drops of water fell to the earth.

Trowa's face darkened at Quatre's comments. He broke Quatre's grip on his shoulders and shoved Quatre away. Quatre fell backwards not suspecting Trowa's sudden outburst. 

"Quatre! All I was saying is that you're angry and-" Quatre growled as he picked up his now dirt covered butt off the ground. Lightening seemed to spark in his eyes as he glared at Trowa. Quatre grabbed Trowa's shirt and flung Trowa onto the muddy ground, cutting off the end of Trowa's sentence.

Trowa fell with a shlop into the mud that was now forming. Trowa was now beginning to get upset. Quatre refused to listen to reason, to even let him finish his sentence or explain himself. Trowa laid on the ground looking up at Quatre. He sighed in frustration then in a growing fit of anger sent his leg out sweeping Quatre off his feet. As Quatre fell to the ground Trowa stood up and pounced on the young Arab like a lioness pounces on its prey.

Quatre stared shocked as he realized that he was on the ground pinned under Trowa. Quatre felt heat going to his face as he felt how close Trowa was to him. "Now listen to me! And don't say anything until I'm through! Got it?" Quatre could only nod weakly fearing that if he spoke he would say something that might scare Trowa away from him forever. "Now. All I was saying is that you should calm down before you make any more comments because your anger is making you irrational. Now as I was going to say earlier, before someone interrupted me is that..." Trowa paused while he took a deep breath. "Is that when I said that I wasn't one of those guys..." Trowa gritted his teeth as he forced the words out. "I lied. I am." Quatre's face was covered in shock. "Please, don't hate me. I'm still the same person, its just that..."

"Trowa-" Trowa's face hardened slightly as Quatre tried to talk. "I'm not done yet. Quatre, I love you." Trowa flinched at the anger and hate he expected from Quatre, instead all he got was laughter. Quatre was laughing hysterically when Trowa had just spilled his heart to him.

Quatre quickly took advantage of the situation. He shook off Trowa's grasp on his shoulders and hit Trowa in the stomach. Trowa backed away from Quatre and hissed in pain. Quatre got himself into a kneeling position. The rain began to beat down harder, beginning to appear like a mist that veiled the world around them. 

"Do you want to know why I'm laughing Trowa? Well, I'll tell you. I know the sick joke that you're trying to play on me. But guess what, I'm not falling for it!" Quatre flung his words off into the veil of rain. Quatre began to stalk around the clearing trying to find Trowa before Trowa could find him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Quatre." Trowa's voice drifted through the darkness around them. Only the beating of the rain against the world and the slight squishing sound could be heard as the two waited.

A flash of lightening illuminated the clearing long enough for Quatre to throw the mud ball, that he had formed in his hands at Trowa. The ball of mud landed squarely on Trowa's face. Trowa tried to wipe the mud off of his face with little success. Trowa dived towards a squishing sound to his right. He managed to tackle Quatre while he was unaware.

The two rolled around in the mud, each trying to get the upper-hand. When the next flash of lightening came it found the two struggling against each other covered in mud. Quatre had a hold on Trowa's shirt and was trying to fling Trowa. Trowa had a hold on Quatre's arms not letting Quatre go. Quatre was getting desperate and began biting, kicking and clawing at Trowa. Trowa slapped Quatre across the face hoping that it would knock some sense into him. This just caused Quatre to fight harder. 

Trowa was getting annoyed. The fight was going absolutely no where. The two broke apart in the next flash of lightening hoping to be able to gain the upper hand in the next round. Quatre rose from the ground and charged Trowa. As Quatre got closer he slipped on some mud and went flying. Trowa leapt forward and caught Quatre as he began to fall. Trowa helped Quatre to a standing position. And when Quatre was finally standing, Trowa bent forward and kissed Quatre.

Quatre felt his body responding to Trowa's lips and he deepened the kiss. Trowa slowly withdrew from the kiss much to Quatre's disappointment. Trowa took a step back from Quatre as he realized what he had done.

'I did it... Now what should I do? What should I say?' Trowa thought.

'He did it!' Quatre slid to the ground as his legs gave out beneath him. His eyes filled with tears. "Trowa... you..." Trowa got down on his haunches and looked at Quatre. "You kissed me." 

Trowa's throught constricted as he noticed Quatre's tears. 'Oh no... Now I really messed things up.' "Quatre... go-"

Quatre sprung towards Trowa. As he landed on Trowa, he wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and his legs wrapped around Trowa's waist. Quatre's momentum sent the two rolling along the ground. When they finally stopped rolling, Quatre was on top of Trowa. Quatre quickly initiated another kiss between the two of them. They laid there frozen in their kiss.

Finally Quatre pulled his now smiling lips away from Trowa's. He slowly untangled his limbs from Trowa's and stood up. Quatre turned and looked at the sky. Clouds drifted across the night sky. Trowa rose and stood next to Quatre. Trowa tentatively reached out and grabbed Quatre's hand. Quatre accepted it without a thought.

"You know Trowa, we should be going back. Otherwise, Duo might send out a search party for us." Quatre smiled as they headed back to the house hand in hand.

Trowa and Quatre entered the house together. Duo, who was standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen, saw them enter.

"Oi. What have you two been doing? Rolling around in the mud?" Duo gave a mischievous smile towards Quatre.

Trowa just walked silently down the hall and into his room. Quatre looked into the living-room and saw Wufei meditating. 

"I'll tell you later Duo. But where's Hiiro?"

"Where else, but with his laptop lover." Duo sighed. Quatre gave Duo a reassuring smile.

"Well I better get cleaned up. See you tommorrow." Quatre walked down the hall and into Trowa's room. Duo smiled as he saw the door shut.

"Its about time!"

"What's about time?" Hiiro's voice questioned. Duo turned around and found himself nose to nose with Hiro.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Duo giggled. Hiiro grabbed the end of Duo's braid. Duo laughed as Hiiro dragged Duo to his bedroom.

The sound of another door shutting reverberated throughout the silence of the house. "Finally." Wufei said as he looked around him. Wufei checked around him one more time to make sure no one was around. He carefully took out two plushies. He brought them to his chest and began to hug them. "I love you Trieze and Zechs." Wufei said to each plushie respectively. 

~ OWARI!~


End file.
